Our Summer
by kifunyan
Summary: Sasuke dan Naruto. Klub Renang dan Musim Panas. [Sasunaru]


Title: Summer Tale

Character: who ever in the story :p

Pair: Sasunaru ofc

. . .

Akhir tahun ajaran sekolah merupakan saat dimana ujian masuk SMA menjadi topik terhangat diantara siswa kelas dua belas. Sasuke dan Naruto yang merupakan siswa tahun akhir tentu juga turut memperbincangkannya...rencananya mereka berdua akan mengikuti ujian masuk di dua sekolah yang sama, satu sekolah pilihan utama sementara yang lainnya akan menjadi pilihan alternatif.

Uchiha Sasuke, sesuai dengan namanya yang terdengar berkelas, sama sekali tidak memiliki kendala dalam mata pelajaran mana pun. Karena itu dia termasuk santai saja dalam menghadapi musim ujian masuk atau yang sering disebut dengan 'musim ujian neraka' oleh para siswa tahun akhir. Sementara Naruto, meski kemampuan akademiknya dapat dikatakan pas-pasan, anak ini juga termasuk santai di musim ujian kali ini. Tentu saja karena mereka berdua akan mengikuti ujian melalui jalur atlet, Sasuke dan Naruto adalah atlet sekolah dalam cabang olahraga renang.

"Ah, ini lah untungnya menjadi atlet. Tidak perlu kita bersusah payah belajar dan memeras otak untuk ujian akademik. Aku lebih memilih olah tubuh ketimbang olah otak." Ujar Naruto saat perjalanan pulang seusai latihan rutin menjelang ujian.

"Kurasa semua orang yang melihatmu akan berpendapat begitu, Naruto."

"Dasar kau ini, kau benar-benar tidak gugup Sasuke? Ujian masuknya 'kan besok..."

"Tidak sama sekali, mau gugup pun tidak ada gunanya bukan? Yang terpenting kita berusaha sekuatnya besok."

Naruto tersenyum lebar lalu menepuk pundak Sasuke cukup keras "Kau benar sekali, Sasuke! Dan kuharap...aku bisa kembali satu sekolah denganmu di SMA nanti."

Sasuke tersenyum tipis mendengar ucapan pemuda yang berjalan disampingnya itu, ia tidak akan mengatakan hal yang sama pada Naruto meski pun ia juga merasakan hal yang sama.

 **. . .**

Sasuke mengamati layar ponselnya beberapa kali, namun tak ia dapatkan balasan sama sekali atas pesan singkatnya untuk Naruto. Terhitung ia sudah mengirim sebanyak lima pesan tetapi tak satu pun dijawab oleh temannya itu...Naruto yang menghilang sejak istirahat siang tadi, entah berada dimana saat ini.

Ujian masuk sudah berakhir dan diumumkan langsung di hari yang sama, dari lima puluh orang yang mengikuti ujian masuk jalur atlet hanya sekitar dua puluh orang saja yang berhasil lolos dan mendapatkan kursi mutlak sebagai salah satu murid Konoha Gakuen di tahun ajaran baru nanti...nama Uchiha Sasuke termasuk di dalamnya. Sementara Naruto harus berbesar hati dan menerima kalau tahun ajaran baru nanti akan ia mulai tanpa Sasuke di Uzushio Gakuen yang mana merupakan pilihan alternatif-nya selain Konoha Gakuen.

Sasuke jelas mengetahui sebab mengapa temannya itu menghilang. Mungkin Naruto tengah menyendiri saat ini, merasa kesal karena gagal menjadi murid sekolah yang di impikannya sejak dulu. Meski paham jika temannya itu membutuhkan waktu untuk menyendiri, Sasuke tak dapat mencegah dirinya berjalan menuju atap sekolah, satu-satunya tempat yang belum ia datangi saat mencari Naruto sejak tadi. Ia hanya tak ingin dan tak bisa membiarkan anak itu sendirian.

"Kenapa tidak membalas pesanku, Naruto?"

Mendengar seseorang menyebut namanya, Naruto menoleh dan menemukan Sasuke berdiri dibelakangnya...pemuda berambut pirang itu sedikit terpaku memandang sosok temannya itu yang sedikit berantakan dan berkeringat, tanpa perlu ditanya lebih jauh Naruto langsung tahu jika Sasuke telah bersusah payah mencarinya.

"Maafkan aku, Sasuke." Naruto merapatkan dan memeluk kedua kakinya lebih erat.

Sasuke menghela nafas lalu menempatkan dirinya duduk disebelah Naruto, keduanya duduk cukup merapat hingga bahu masing-masing saling bersinggungan. Angin berhembus mengantar detik yang berlalu...tak ada yang memulai pembicaraan setelah Naruto meminta maaf sebelumnya, hanya Sasuke yang sesekali melirik pemuda pirang disebelahnya hanya untuk mengamati perubahan suasana hati Naruto yang tergambar di wajahnya.

"Kau sudah menghabiskan makan siangmu?" tanya Sasuke pada akhirnya dan anggukan dari Naruto adalah jawaban yang ia dapat.

Helaan nafas kembali terdengar dari pemuda bersurai hitam, biasanya Sasuke lebih menyukai suasana tenang, tapi jika bersama Naruto kesunyian adalah sesuatu yang membuatnya tidak nyaman. Naruto tak pernah berhenti bicara meski Sasuke hanya menanggapi sekadarnya atau bahkan tidak menanggapinya sama sekali, dan hal tersebut sudah tidak asing lagi bagi penyandang nama Uchiha saat ini.

"Kau yang seperti ini, seperti bukan Naruto sama sekali." Ucap Sasuke kali ini seraya memandang lekat temannya itu.

Ucapan Sasuke berhasil membuat Naruto terusik, pemuda pirang itu meluruskan kakinya lalu menatap langit. Memang, selama ini ia tak pernah terlihat begitu murungnya bahkan ketika kalah dalam pertandingan renang...maka tidak aneh bila Sasuke sampai berkata demikian.

"Ini pertama kalinya aku merasa kesal. Sangat kesal sampai-sampai tidak tahu harus berbuat apa."

"Sekali lagi kukatakan, kau ini seperti bukan Naruto saja."

Naruto terkekeh kecil tapi tetap menampilkan barisan giginya. Ia tertawa bukan karena lucu, melainkan karena merasa sedikit malu telah bersikap melankolis di depan Sasuke.

"Selamat atas keberhasilanmu meraih poin tertinggi dalam ujian dan juga menjadi murid Konoha Gakuen." Naruto akhirnya memperlihatkan senyum tulusnya setelah sekian lama nampak suram. Bagi Sasuke, sehari saja Naruto tidak berisik itu sudah termasuk sangat lama.

Sasuke balas tersenyum, namun tidak terlalu nampak bila hanya dilihat sekilas "Selamat juga atas keberhasilanmu menjadi murid Uzushio Gakuen."

"Akhirnya kita berpisah setelah sepuluh tahun belajar di sekolah yang sama."

"Kenapa memangnya?" senyum Sasuke nampak sedikit jahil "Kau menyayangkan hal itu?"

"...Sedikit." jawab Naruto setelah jeda beberapa detik.

Setelah itu hanya suara tawa yang terdengar, meski hanya suara milik Naruto karena Sasuke cukup mendengus kecil namun bibirnya tetap melengkung keatas.

Tak lama, Naruto menjatuhkan kepalanya di pundak Sasuke yang tak menolak sama sekali, padahal menurut hampir sebagian siswa yang mengenalnya, Sasuke bukan tipe orang yang bersedia digelayuti seperti itu oleh orang lain.

"Apa ini artinya aku harus melawanmu saat turnamen nanti, Sasuke?"

"Tentu saja. Tapi itu hanya jika kau berhasil bertahan melewati babak penyisihan."

"Sialan. Memangnya aku selemah itu..." Naruto berhenti bicara karena mengingat perihal kegagalannya dalam ujian masuk Konoha Gakuen.

Tepat seperti yang Sasuke katakan secara tidak langsung. Dirinya memang lemah...jika bukan karena Sasuke, klub renang mungkin tidak akan bertahan hingga sekarang meski anggotanya hanya cukup untuk maju ke pertandingan tanpa pemain cadangan. Naruto meninggalkan pundak Sasuke yang sesungguhnya masih nyaman untuk ia singgahi...langit menjadi titik menjatuhkan padangan saat tak ada apa pun yang dapat ia lakukan.

Naruto menyadari apa yang lebih membuatnya kesal karena gagal menggapai Konoha Gakuen, bukan karena sekolah itu merupakan sekolah favorite yang selalu melahirkan atlet generasi muda berprestasi, bukan juga karena poin nya tertinggal jauh dari poin Sasuke saat ujian dihari sebelumnya. Kenyataan kalau jarak antara dirinya dan Sasuke akan sedikit menjauh mulai saat ini...sangat mengacaukan hati dan pikirannya.

"Kau tidak lemah, Naruto..." ucap Sasuke yang menyadari perubahan suasana hati temannya itu "Hanya saja, aku lah yang lebih kuat darimu."

Kalimat Sasuke membuat Naruto berpaling menatapnya dengan sorot mata sedikit terkejut, terkejut akan kepercayaan diri sekaligus perkataannya.

Senyum sendu terlukis di bibir Naruto "Ng. kau benar sekali, Sasuke."

Itu benar, sangat benar. Sasuke memang lah lebih kuat darinya, baik fisik mau pun otak...bahkan dalam hal renang yang sangat di sukainya pun, ia tidak lebih cepat dari Sasuke.

Tapi apa yang dapat ia perbuat? Pemuda bersurai kelam itu layaknya dinding tinggi yang tak dapat ia lampaui. Bagaikan seekor elang yang terbang tinggi hingga tak mampu ia kejar.

Naruto terlalu sibuk dengan pemikirannya hingga tak menyadari jika tangan Sasuke bergerak gesit menarik dagunya dan menyatukan bibir mereka. Suara pekik tertahan terdengar melewati kerongkongan Naruto, dan lenyap di detik yang sama ketika Sasuke melahap bibirnya. Lidah Sasuke mendominasi peraduan di dalam mulut Naruto...meredam segala bunyi erotis yang mungkin saja akan lolos jika nantinya pemuda pirang itu meronta dan menolak dirinya di dalam sana. Tapi itu tidak terjadi, sebaliknya Naruto terbuai oleh permainan Sasuke, menerima dengan suka rela rasa aman dan nyaman yang disuguhi pemuda teman sejak kecil nya itu.

Ciuman terlepas meninggalkan sisa liur yang menguntai bagai benang diantara mulut keduanya, Sasuke tetap tenang namun Naruto sedikit terengah. Termasuk dalam hal sensual, Sasuke tetap saja lebih unggul darinya.

"Naruto." Suara Sasuke membuat bola mata biru Naruto dengan cepat mengarah pada pemuda tersebut "Apa kau lupa...demi siapa aku menjadi kuat?"

Untuk beberapa detik Naruto tertegun, membiarkan sosok Sasuke menjadi satu-satunya figur yang terpantul di bola matanya.

Kalau diingat...tak pernah seharipun ia lewati tanpa melihat sosok Sasuke. Kalau pun Naruto harus pergi keluar kota mengunjungi sanak saudara, pastilah ia akan meluangkan waktu untuk melakukan video call dengan Sasuke walau hanya beberapa menit. Saat musim ujian, musim turnamen, dikala sakit, suka dan duka...Sasuke selalu berada disampingnya untuk melewati semua itu. Tidak pernah tidak.

Sasuke menarik sebelah alisnya, merasa bingung melihat senyum bodoh teman masa kecilnya itu "Apa yang kau pikirkan?" tanya nya, Naruto tak menjawab, ia tetap tersenyum diselingi kekehan kecil...merasa konyol karena telah merisaukan hal yang sebenarnya tidak penting.

Meski berbeda sekolah, meski terpisah jauh sekali pun...Sasuke tidak akan pernah meninggalkannya.

Naruto melingkarkan tangannya di leher Sasuke, menjatuhkan tubuhnya pada tubuh Sasuke hingga pemuda yang lebih tinggi beberapa senti itu terpaksa merebahkan tubuh dengan Naruto berada di atasnya.

"Tidak. Aku tidak lupa itu. Tidak akan pernah lupa."

Ciuman kembali menyatukan keduanya disusul dengan tangan Sasuke yang menghilang di balik seragam Naruto. Tawa berganti cumbuan, senyum berganti rengkuhan, bel tanda istirahat siang berakhir tak ada yang mempedulikan...mereka hanya membutuhkan waktu untuk mereka sendiri. Hanya berdua.

 **. . .**

 ** _Tiga Tahun Kemudian_**

.

Sekolah menengah atas Uzushio sedikit lebih heboh dari biasanya. Sumber kehebohan didominasi oleh para siswi yang tak bisa melepaskan padangannya dari gerombolan siswa berseragam jersey dengan tulisan 'Kohoha Swim Club' tercetak jelas dibagian punggung mereka. Sekolah menengah Konoha disebut-sebut sebagai sekolah dengan murid lelaki paling tampan se-kota Tokyo, jadi jangan heran bila sekelompok pria tampan berseragam sekolah Konoha akan selalu menjadi pusat perhatian dimana pun mereka berada.

Hari ini khususnya, klub renang sekolah Konoha bertandang ke sekolah Uzushio dengan tujuan melakukan latih tanding dengan klub renang tuan rumah. Hal ini biasa dilakukan setiap tahun dengan tujuan persahabatan yang konon katanya diajukan langsung oleh kedua kepala sekolah masing-masing yang memang telah bersahabat sejak lama.

"Uhyoo! Para gadis sekolah ini setiap tahun selalu penuh semangat!" seru salah seorang anggota klub renang Konoha, dia memiliki alis paling tebal diantara yang lain, Rock lee.

"Menyusahkan. Mereka semua hanya ingin melihat Sasuke." Ujar seorang pemuda berambut hitam terikat tinggi layaknya buah berwarna kuning mencolok dan memiliki duri, Nara Shikamaru. Ia sempat menguap setelah selesai dengan kalimatnya.

Mereka kini tengah berjalan di lorong lantai satu karena gedung olah raga terletak dibelakang gedung Sekolah. Untuk memangkas jalan mereka terpaksa melewati gedung utama ketimbang harus memutar lebih jauh.

"Ah, benar juga. Aku tidak melihat anak itu sejak tiba di sekolah ini." Kali ini sang kapten yang bersuara, pemuda berkulit kuning langsat dan bermata teduh, beberapa siswi sempat meneriaki namanya dan mengambil gambarnya, Hyuuga Neji "Seseorang bisa beri tahu aku dimana dia?"

"Apa kau lupa, Kapten? Sasuke 'kan memiliki kebiasaan aneh yang tak tertolong lagi setiap datang ke Uzu." Ucap seorang lagi siswa Konoha, pemuda yang mengenakan seragam paling serampangan dibanding yang lain. Jersey tidak dikenakan sebagaimana seharusnya, melainkan di ikat dipinggang, celana seragam selutut yang entah ia dapat darimana, mungkin dipotong karena sekolah tentu tak akan menjual seragam semacam itu.

"Maksudmu, Suigetsu?" tanya balik sang kapten pada anggotanya yang baru saja bicara, Hozuki Suigetsu.

"Tersesat. Sasuke selalu tersesat tiap kali datang ke Uzu. Tahun ini, tahun lalu dan dua tahun lalu...dia juga tersesat bukan?"

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Disalah satu bilik toilet, bilik yang terletak paling ujung, bilik yang seharusnya digunakan oleh hanya satu orang, kini dihuni oleh dua orang dan digunakan untuk melakukan kegiatan yang tak semestinya dilakukan di toilet terlebih toilet sekolah.

Sasuke menyisir poni rambutnya kebelakang dengan jemari panjangnya, nafasnya sedikit memburu bersama peluh yang mengalir dari pelipis menuju dagu dan menetes membasahi lantai. Masih sedikit tersisa hawa panas, bilik toilet memang didesain untuk digunakan oleh satu orang, bila ada dua orang didalam tentu akan membuat ruang terbuka menipis.

 _'_ _Benar-benar erotis.'_ Pikir Sasuke ketika kedua indera penglihatannya sibuk memandangi sosok Naruto yang terduduk lemas di closet. Layaknya alat pemindai, bola mata Sasuke bergerak meneliti seluruh bagian tubuh tanpa kuasa di hadapannya. Nafas Naruto lebih memburu seolah haus akan oksigen, liur membuat bibirnya nampak berkilau dan sedikit menetes, perhatian Sasuke turun ke bagian leher dan pundak yang terekspos karena kemeja seragam yang terbuka seluruh kancing, ada banyak tanda merah di sana, ulah Sasuke tentu saja. Perhatian sang pemuda Uchiha beralih ke bagian selangkangan Naruto yang terbuka lebar, tepat di tengah bokongnya masih terdapat kondom yang menyumbat lubang anal, pada bagian itu...Sasuke sedikit kesulitan mengalihkan perhatiannya, sampai ketika teman kecilnya itu berseru.

"Jangan diam saja, lakukan sesuatu Sasuke sialan!"

Naruto berteriak dengan suara sedikit parau, dan kenyataan bahwa masih tersulut sedikit nafsu di mata birunya membuat Sasuke bersumpah jika teman kecilnya itu memiliki sisi nakal yang bahkan akan membuat laki-laki hidung belang mana pun bertekuk lutut.

"Sesuai dugaanku, lebih baik rasanya tidak menggunakan kondom." Sambil berucap demikian, Sasuke mengambil kondom yang menyumbat anal Naruto lalu mengikatnya kuat agar isinya ─yang kau tahu apa itu- tidak berceceran mengotori lantai. Ia juga melakukan hal yang sama pada kondom di penis Naruto, bisa repot kalau seragam mereka terkotori nantinya.

"Kau tidak salah bilang begitu setelah mengeluarkannya dua kali di dalamku, huh?" Naruto menegakan tubuhnya dengan susah payah, terasa sedikit ngilu saat ia merapatkan kedua kakinya "Keterlaluan. Dasar mesum, tidak berperasaan..."

Sasuke menyadari kalau teman masa kecilnya itu menahan ringisan ketika menggerakan pinggulnya, ia akui jika sulit baginya berlaku lembut saat bercinta dengan Naruto, Sasuke terlalu mudah terhanyut oleh nafsu jika bersama dengan pemuda itu.

Membuang kondom-nya ke tempat sampah, Sasuke memakai kembali celana nya dengan benar lalu mengambil tisu basah dari tas Naruto. Kebersihan dan kenyamanan adalah yang utama dalam berhubungan seks, benar. Tisu basah itu ia gunakan untuk sedikit membersihkan tubuh Naruto, terutama bagian kaki nya dimana tersisa beberapa tetes sperma Sasuke, sebagai pejantan sejati ia mengeluarkannya terlalu banyak.

"Aku rasa kita sudah sangat terlambat mengikuti latih tanding. Iruka-sensei akan memarahiku nanti." Keluh Naruto yang tak keberatan Sasuke membersihkan (menjamah) tubuhnya.

"Kakashi-sensei juga akan memarahiku nanti. Apalagi Neji, dia memang tidak marah...tapi ceramah panjang lebarnya itu yang membuatku bosan."

"Hahaha! Kau pantas mendapatkanya, Tuan Uchiha mesum!"

Naruto tertawa mungkin membayangkan Sasuke yang tak berkutik saat dimarahi guru pembimbing dan kapten nya itu...dan disaat seperti ini yang pemuda Uchiha itu lakukan hanya menatap teman masa kecilnya tersebut tanpa sedikit pun ada keinginan untuk berpaling, entahlah...ia hanya berpikir kalau tawa Naruto adalah salah satu dari sedikit hal yang dapat membuatnya merasa bahagia.

Melihat mulut Naruto yang terbuka karena tertawa, Sasuke tergoda untuk sedikit bermain-main...ia merendahkan tubuhnya dan meraih dagu Naruto hingga detik selanjutnya tawa dari mulut teman masa kecilnya itu menghilang akibat pagutan mesra antara dirinya dan Sasuke.

"Mmmh..." Naruto melenguh karena entah sejak kapan lidah Sasuke berada di dalam mulutnya, kenapa cepat sekali?!

Pagutan terjadi semakin dalam, seolah hendak memulai kembali sesi percintaan seperti sebelumnya.

"Ah, i'm hard."

"Lagi?! Yang benar saja!"

Tepat sekali, bukan?

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana? Sudah dapat balasan?" Suigetsu bertanya pada Shikamaru yang sibuk memerhatikan ponselnya, pemuda yang mengenakan anting di kedua telinganya itu hanya menggeleng. Suigetsu menghela nafas bosan "Sudahlah, lagi pula sepertinya Kakashi-sensei belum menyadari kalau Sasuke menghilang...ia masih sibuk sok akrab dengan pembimbing dari Uzu itu."

Kedua siswa Konoha itu memandang guru pembimbing mereka yang tengah bercengkrama dengan guru pemimbing dari Uzu, Iruka-sensei namanya. Shikamaru dan Suigetsu memutar kedua bola mata jengah...mereka seperti habis menemukan tulisan _'Dunia hanya milik berdua'_ yang melayang diatas kepala kedua pembimbing itu.

"Daripada itu...hei, Kapten lihat ke sana!" Suigetsu menyikut lengan Neji yang tengah bersiap-siap memasukan rambut panjangnya kedalam penutup kepala sebelum terjun ke air nanti.

"Ada apa?" tanya sang kapten tenang.

"Itu. Itu di sana." Suigetsu menunjuk ke seberang kolam, tempat pemain Uzu berkumpul, salah satunya adalah pemuda bersurai merah berdiri membelakangi mereka, ia juga tengah bersiap karena nampaknya akan menjadi lawan Neji nanti "Itu pujaan hatimu bukan?"

Langsung saja wajah Neji sedikit memerah melihat pemuda yang dimaksud Suigetsu, terlebih karena ia dapat memandang dengan jelas punggungnya yang terekspos itu, punggung yang putih dan berotot tipis namun memiliki bentuk yang indah.

"Suka dengan apa saat ini kau lihat, Kapten?" celetuk Suigetsu usil.

"Ja-jangan bicara sembarangan!" dengan setengah hati Neji berpaling, bisa-bisa nanti dia di cap sebagai pemuda mesum "Cepat lakukan pemanasan seperti Lee di sana!"

Suigetsu hanya tertawa puas melihat Kaptennya yang salah tingkah dan mengalihkan suasana dengan berpura-pura melakukan peregangan tubuh meski gerakannya sangat tidak jelas.

Tak beberapa lama terdengar suara langkah kaki seseorang, hanya Shikamaru yang menyadari suara tersebut dan hanya ia pula lah yang menyadari kalau mereka ada dua orang, Sasuke beserta Kapten tim renang Uzu telah tiba. Mereka berdua berjalan berdampingan, namun mendekati kolam mereka berpisah menuju tim masing-masing. Shikamaru menghela nafas dan memutar kedua bola mata saat menemukan cara berjalan Naruto yang sedikit tidak biasa.

"Yo." Sapa Sasuke santai. Shikamaru membalasnya dengan hanya mengangkat tangan sementara Suigetsu langsung menghampirinya.

"Kemana saja kau ace?" tanya Suigetsu dan langsung mengendus tubuh Sasuke "Oooh! Kau terlambat karena habis melakukan se─ mmph!"

Pelaku yang membungkam mulut Suigetsu adalah Neji, sang kapten yang tetap tenang dan siap menasihati anggotanya yang selalu bertindak seenak perutnya, Uchiha Sasuke.

"Aku tidak akan banyak bicara disini." Kata Neji.

"Hhhmmphh! Hhmph!" Suigetsu berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman sang kapten yang kini malah terasa meremas mulutnya hingga ia kesulitan bernafas.

"Lakukan pemanasan bersama Lee sampai tiba giliranmu bertanding, Uchiha."

"...Okay." Sasuke pun berjalan mendekati Lee setelah meletakan tas-nya dibawah bangku didekat kaki Shikamaru.

Peluit tanda pertandingan di mulai membuat Neji akhirnya melepaskan Suigetsu, ia berjalan mendekati kolam dan berdiri di atas podium lompat, bersamaan dengan Gaara. Siswa Uzu yang sempat ia pandangi punggungnya, ups. Mengetahui jika lawannya tak lain dan tak bukan adalah kapten Konoha, perenang dengan skor terbaik setelah Sasuke...Gaara bersikap segan dengan menunduk hormat sambil tersenyum tipis, tanpa tahu kalau hal tersebut membuat jantung Neji berdegup lebih cepat dari biasanya.

Bunyi peluit kedua disertai kedua pemain yang mulai beradu kecepatan di air. Semua mata tertuju pada Gaara dan Neji yang saling berebut kemenangan meski hanya latih tanding.

"Neji itu...tetap saja hebat seperti biasanya." Komentar Naruto dari bangku pemain, melihat Gaara berada sedikit dibelakang Neji.

"Tak perlu memikirkan itu Naruto-senpai. Silahkan minum ini dulu." Inari menyodorkan sebotol minuman ion.

"Terima kasih, Inari."

"Naruto-niichan, kau berkeringat. Biar kuusap keringatmu ya." Kali ini Konohamaru yang sibuk mengusap peluh di kening Naruto dengan handuk.

"Thanks, Konohamaru."

"Naruto-senpai, biar kukipasi kau." Entah sejak kapan Hikaru telah berdiri dibelakangnya dan mengayunkan sebuah kipas.

"Ah, terima kasih Hikaru."

Biar pun tidak memiliki penggemar wanita seperti Sasuke, setidaknya Naruto memiliki tiga pengikut setia Trio Konohamaru, Hikaru dan Inari...siswa kelas satu yang juga anggota klub renang. Naruto santai saja di perlakukan bagai raja tanpa sadar kalau sejak tadi Sasuke mengamatinya dari jauh.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau hebat sekali Gaara, dengan perbedaan waktu yang hanya tiga detik dari Neji, bukankah itu meningkat di banding latih tanding sebelumnya?"

Gaara hanya bergumam sambil mengangguk saat Naruto tak henti memujinya lebih dari lima menit. Pasalnya, meski belum pernah mengalahkan Neji, skor Gaara selalu meningkat lebih baik dari skor sebelumnya...hal tersebut mempertegas fakta kalau perenang andalan Uzu adalah Sabaku Gaara.

"Aaahh! Aku sangat tidak sabar menanti turnamen sebentar la─ aduh!" Naruto memegangi kepalanya yang baru saja berbenturan dengan benda keras, saat menoleh ia mendapati Iruka-sensei tengah mengangkat papan jalan yang sepertinya menjadi penyebab kepala Naruto sedikit berdenyut "Sensei!"

"Jangan lupa tulis laporan latihan hari ini sebagai ganti keterlambatanmu selama satu jam tadi dan serahkan esok di mejaku."

"Apaaa?!"

"Atau kau mau lari keliling lapangan sebanyak seratus kali?" ucap sang guru dengan latar awan hitam pekat dibelakangnya.

"...A-aku mengerti...sensei." jawab Naruto sambil menggigil, tak tahu saja kalau dalam hati ia sudah berkomat-kamit memohon pertolongan tuhan.

"Bagus."

Iruka-Sensei berjalan melewati Naruto begitu saja dan menghilang di persimpangan koridor kelas. Naruto baru menyadari kalau ia tertinggal seorang diri sementara Gaara dan lainnya pasti telah pergi meninggalkannya saat ia tengah dimarahi sang guru tadi.

"Semua ini gara-gara Sasuke sialan itu!" rutuknya sebelum berbelok ke pesimpangan yang berlawanan arah dengan Iruka-sensei.

Tepat setelah berbelok, Naruto dapat menemukan tanda khusus disebuah pintu yang menunjukan kalau pintu tersebut merupakan pintu toilet, atau kamar mandi yang sering digunakan para atlit pria sehabis berolahraga...toilet di lantai satu memang dilengkapi dengan shower agar siswa yang membutuhkan dapat membersihkan diri dengan leluasa.

Sebuah tangan muncul dari balik pintu, tepat saat baru satu langkah Naruto melewati toilet, dengan gesit jemari panjang berkulit putih itu menarik kerah jersey sang kapten Uzu dan menariknya masuk ke dalam tolet.

"Mmph!" suara teriakan Naruto tertahan saat orang yang menariknya juga membekap mulutnya rapat.

Hawa panas yang menyapa telinga membuat Naruto melirik ke arah kiri, ia dapat merasakan kalau pipi-nya juga dikecup singkat. Dan jangan tanya lagi siapa yang berani melakukan ini padanya, hanya satu orang.

"Kalau kau terus berisik, itu akan mengundang perhatian orang lain."

"Mph! Temeee!"

Suara terkuncinya pintu salah satu bilik disusul oleh desiran shower yang menyala. Dua orang lelaki berada tepat dibawahnya, salah satunya bertubuh sedikit lebih tinggi memiliki surai hitam pekat, sementara lainnya memiliki surai berwarna cerah.

"Mmnh..."

Sasuke mendorong lidahnya memasuki mulut Naruto yang langsung terasa penuh karena pemuda bersurai kelam itu tidak mau mengikis ego-nya untuk mendominasi tubuh sang kapten Uzu. Sesekali gigi mereka berbenturan, pagutan terjadi begitu dalam seolah tak membiarkan setetes pun air shower menyusup dalam mulut. Naruto sedikit bergidik saat sebelah kaki Sasuke menyelinap dibawah selangkangannya, membuat alat vitalnya bergesekan dengan paha pemuda itu.

"Mmhh...ah..." layaknya puzzle yang terpencar, pagutan pun berakhir namun berhasil membakar gairah Naruto yang saat ini memandang Sasuke dibalik kabut birahi.

Jemari Sasuke menarik turun resleting jersey di tubuh Naruto dan ia langsung tergoda pada bagian nipple yang tercetak jelas dibalik kaus putih.

"Ha...agh." tak butuh waktu lama bagi titik tersebut untuk segera menegang sesaat setelah lidah Sasuke menggelitiknya.

Naruto dapat merasakan kakinya sedikit gemetar, pembuluh dibalik kulitnya terasa meletup tiap kali lidah Sasuke memetakan tubuhnya, perbuatan yang membuat darahnya menghangat membutuhkan sentuhan pemuda bermarga Uchiha itu lebih dalam lagi.

"Nggh..."

Pemandangan dimana Sasuke mengulum penisnya membuat Naruto menggigit bibirnya, tapi ia tidak akan mengakui langsung kepada pemuda itu betapa perlakuannya tersebut sangat nikmat.

Sasuke selalu tahu bagaimana membuat Naruto bertekuk lutut, titik lemah dan juga bagaimana cara menanganinya dengan baik.

"Na...aahh!" akhir kenikmatan membuat Naruto mencurahkannya di dalam mulut Sasuke.

Perenang andalan Konoha itu mengambil jeda beberapa detik itu menjilati bibirnya, mengais sisa cairan Naruto sebelum berdiri dan berhadapan dengan si pirang yang kini memasang tampang seperti orang mabuk.

"Apa akhir-akhir ini kau sering masturbasi?" tanya Sasuke yang merasa kalau cairan Naruto sedikit kurang kental dibanding seks sebelumnya.

Wajah Naruto segera memerah mendengar pertanyaan Sasuke "Ja-jangan bicara sembarangan, aku tidak semesum itu!"

Sasuke berdiri, membiarkan air shower semakin membasahi rambut dan wajahnya. Jangan salahkan Naruto bila ia sedikit berdegup melihat pahatan sempurna milik anak bungsu keluarga Uchiha tersebut.

"Well...terserah. Sekarang berbaliklah."

"Eh? Waa...se-sebentar, kita akan melakukannya dengan posisi ini?" tanya Naruto saat Sasuke membalik tubuhnya menghadap dinding membelakangi Sasuke sendiri.

"Lebih mudah posisi ini, aku tidak ingin punggungmu terasa sakit nanti."

"U-uuh..."

Sejujurnya Naruto sedikit merasa malu jika harus bercinta dalam posisi membelakangi Sasuke karena ia harus sedikit menungging nanti, belum lagi Sasuke yang kerap kali menggodanya sambil membisikkan kata-kata sensual.

Sesuatu yang hangat terasa menyelinap diantara belahan bokongnya. Penis Sasuke rasanya sedikit lebih besar hari ini, sang pemilik tidak langsung memasukannya melainkan menggeseknya terlebih dahulu. Permukaan yang licin dan basah menciptakan bunyi yang sungguh membuat Naruto ingin menenggelamkan diri di teluk Tokyo karena terdengar benar-benar erotis.

"Aah...Naruto."

Dimulai. Benar bukan? Mendengarnya saja mampu membuat telinga Naruto seperti stroberi masak

"Sa...Sasuke...mmh."

Beberapa kali Sasuke bergerak, membuat tubuh Naruto seolah-olah bagaikan alat seks yang kerap kali ia gunakan bila merasa membutuhkan. Tapi ia menikmatinya, menikmati saat dimana si pirang merasakan sensasi panas sebelum memasuki tahap bercinta yang sesungguhnya.

"Na...ru...to..."

"B-berisik!" Naruto menunduk guna meredam nafsu yang mulai menumpuk dipikirannya akibat bisikkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai, lalu menyarangkan gigitan kecil ditelinga Naruto. Kalau boleh jujur, ia ingin dapat juga meninggalkan jejak dibagian ter-detail tubuh dalam dominasinya saat ini, meski pun tidak ada yang dapat melihatnya. Tiada jenuh baginya untuk selalu meng-klaim tubuh Naruto, meski berkali-kali pemuda pirang itu mengatakan kalau ia tidak akan berpaling namun yang lebih membuat Sasuke cemas adalah kemungkinan jika kelak seseorang mengambil Naruto dari sisinya.

"Apa ini, huh?" bisik Sasuke sambil tangannya menggenggam penis Naruto, membuatnya kembali tegang dan mengeluarkan cairan pre-cum "Jelaskan..."

"Nh...m-mana kutahu!"

Hembusan nafas hangat sengaja Sasuke berikan tepat di lubang telinga Naruto yang langsung bergidik geli. Satu tangannya berpindah menuju lubang Naruto, menggunakan cairan pre-cum si pirang sendiri sebagai pelumas yang akan mempermudah proses penetrasi nanti.

"Hyaa...ahh..." jemari Naruto mengeras, berusaha meremat dinding keras dihadapannya hingga pembulu darahnya nampak timbul di permukaan kulit. Ia dapat merasakan penis Sasuke menerobos lubang anal nya, melaju pelan dan lambat.

"Tidak bisa dilonggarkan?" goda Sasuke yang memahami kalau sebenarnya Naruto sedikit risih bila ia menjabarkan kegiatannya secara detail. Tapi yah...menggoda Naruto menjadi kesenangan tersendiri bagi Sasuke.

"Heh..." Naruto mendengus, ia sedikit menahan nafas untuk membendung perasaan kurang nyaman akibat ada sesuatu yang ─besar─ mengganjal di bokongnya. Selain itu, ia mendengus juga karena tidak ingin diremehkan oleh Sasuke "Bukankah itu tugasmu?"

Seringai tipis muncul diwajah Sasuke. Sifat angkuh Naruto yang kerap muncul tiap kali ia menggodanya, seolah bagai angin segar yang mampu membuat nafsunya memuncak.

"Baiklah. Kuanggap itu sebagai lampu hijau darimu."

Kalimat tersebut adalah awal dari percintaan yang sesungguhnya. Keduanya dapat merasakan tubuh masing-masing menyatu lebih dalam...saat dimana kata 'kau dan aku' menjelma menjadi 'kita' , saat dimana sentuhan dan ciuman menjadi bahasa mutlak untuk memahami satu sama lain. Sorot mata yang saling beradu lebih mudah dimengerti ketimbang hanya ucapan belaka.

Tak ada satu pun yang menuntut ungkapan cinta. Karena kata itu...telah sejak lama melebur menjadi satu dalam darah dan daging.

 **. . .**

Selesai.

Ga tau inti cerita ini sebenernya, Cuma pengen nulis aja apa yg saya pikirin.

Thanks yg udah baca sampai selesai.


End file.
